Cooking lessons
by minifox1
Summary: Just another oneshot of my favorite champions. Enjoy! I only own Mya and her crew.


It's a beautiful morning. The sky is blue. The birds are singing and Mya's brothers are out playing fetch with Stella. James Grace is out working and Missy Grace is in the kitchen with an ever so annoyed Mya. "Do I have too?" Mya whines.

"Yes you have too! Everyone needs to learn how to cook at some point. You want to live on your own don't you?" Missy asks.

"I will live on my own! I'll just go to Cira's for some food. She makes great cake!" Mya says.

Mya's mother whacks the back of Mya's head with a wooden spoon. "Mya Grace! I will not have any child of mine go out into the world not knowing how to cook and starve themselves!" Missy scolds. Mya rubs the back of her head where the wooden spoon hit.

" _Your mother hits really hard with that wooden spoon of hers,"_ Jinx says. "Yeah no kidding," Mya mutters to herself. " I can microwave food just fine! I don't need to learn how to cook!" Mya says.

"You couldn't even microwave a sandwich without blowing up the microwave!" Missy counters.

"But it made a pretty light show!" Jinx says. " And besides, how was I supposed to know you were supposed to take off the foil before microwaving it?"

"Exactly! You didn't know because you weren't taught! So I'm teaching you to cook!" Missy says right as the door opens and David walks in.

"Morning Mrs. Grace. Whatcha making?" David asks.

"I'm not making anything! I'm attempting to teach Mya how to make cinnamon rolls." Missy says as Mya groans, "If she will just cooperate!"

"I don't need to know how to cook! That's what they have McDonalds for!" Mya says.

"But home made food tastes better than takeout." David says." And it's healthier."

Mya gives him the death stare then gives an evil grin. "Fine! I'll learn." Mya says getting a shocked look from her mother. "Only if David learns too."

"What?" David says as Jinx grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the kitchen.

* * *

" Now take some flour and rub it on your hands so the dough doesn't stick to your hands," Missy says as the dough in the bowl is ready to become rolls of pure goodness. Mya starts giggling to herself as she gets an idea.

" _Do it,"_ Jinx cheers her on. Mya rubs some flour on her hands and takes the bag of flour and 'hands' it to David. Just as he was reaching for the bag she fake trips and sends flour all over him.

"Oopsie Daisy! This floor is really slick!" Mya says. David does not look amused. He gives a huff and sends a poof of flour into the air. He reaches for his time winder.

 _One blink later_

Before Mya even gets flour on her hands David reaches under the bag and sends the flour all over Mya's face. David is cracking up. Taking the remaining flour, Mya throws the rest at David only for him to step aside and the flour gets all over Mya's mother. Missy's arms drop to her side and her fist was clenched around that wooden spoon.

"I'm going to count to ten and if you aren't outside, hosing the flour off of both of you, you are _not_ going to enjoy what happens next," Missy says.

David and Mya ran out the front door before Missy could even count to two.

* * *

After Izzy and Elliot completely _soaked_ Mya and David, Missy was satisfied with her revenge and decided to let the two back in the house. However, Mya did not want to go back into the house until she had some fun herself. Izzy and Elliot had fallen asleep in the _perfect_ position. Mya looks at Stella and she looks hungry. " _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ Jinx asks.

"I'm you, Of course I know what you're thinking!" Mya laughs and says to herself.

"What are you thinking?" David asks.

"Stella looks hungry. And my brothers look like they're way too peaceful. " Mya says," I think the cinnamon rolls are done too." Mya starts laughing. She looks at her two brothers who had fallen asleep in a hammock. All she needed to do was put cinnamon rolls on the hammock and let Stella do the rest.

David just sat there while Mya went to get some bait. Mya walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cinnamon roll. She walked back outside and saw David recording this on his phone. Mya slowly snuck up behind her brothers got Stella's attention with the food. After Stella started running towards her she put the food on the edge of the hammock and got out of the way. Stella came speeding down the hill and jumped on the hammock knocking it over.

Izzy and Eliot woke up in a panic as Stella took her prize and ran back to Mya almost proudly. Mya was doubled over laughing as Missy came outside to see what all the commotion was about. And covered her mouth as she started laughing too.

"A lot better than teaching how to cook ay Mrs. Grace?" David asks laughing.

"Did you get it on video?" Missy asks smiling.

"Yep" David says as he puts his phone down. Mya comes back with Stella and smiles as she stands in front of her mother.

"You're hopeless child, you know that?" Missy says laughing.

" I try!" Mya says grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

 **I'll admit this one was fun to write. I didn't really know what to do for the last part, so I improvised. Let me know if you liked this! minifox1 over and out!**


End file.
